Un grito desesperado
by Maquis Black
Summary: "Podía matarla cuando quisiese, pero todavía no había dejado de serle útil. Además, cuando volviese a su hogar, no quería ser el detestado ganador que había asesinado sin compasión a su compañera de Distrito". Mi explicación de por qué Cato no aparece en el momento de la muerte de Clove.


**En este relato quise dar la explicación (desde mi punto de vista) de por qué, en la película, Cato no aparece en el momento de la muerte de Clove. **

**No me gusta basarme en los hechos de las películas, prefiero basarme en los libros. Pero estaba (estoy) tan molesta con el hecho de que no hubiesen agregado esa parte en la película que tuve que escribir esto. Es una manera de descargarme. Aunque esta no sea la manera en la que imagino a Cato.**

* * *

Él lo sabía. Sabía que en cualquier momento la alianza se rompería. Glimmer y la chica del Distrito 4, cuyo nombre no recordaba, habían sido asesinadas varios días atrás gracias al veneno de las rastrevíspulas. Marvel había muerto y todavía no sabía la razón. Solo quedaban cuatro tributos restantes y ellos dos, los competidores más peligrosos de los Juegos.

A esas alturas, la situación era tensa. Él no confiaba mucho en _ella_. Claro que podía matarla cuando quisiese, pero todavía no había dejado de serle útil. Además, cuando volviese a su hogar, no quería ser el detestado ganador que había asesinado sin compasión a su compañera de Distrito. Dejaría que otro la asesinase, a no ser que quedasen últimos. Si llegaran a esa situación, no dudaría un segundo en matarla.

La tensíon pareció desaparecer cuando, una noche, escucharon la voz de Claudius Templesmith anunciando un cambio de reglas. Ese año podría haber dos ganadores, si ambos provenían del mismo Distrito. Eso supuestamente debía alegrarlo o al menos aliviarlo, porque eran el único equipo (ya que gracias a la herida que le había otorgado al chico amoroso, no podía contar a los inútiles del Distrito 12 como un equipo), pero no lo hizo. Él no quería asesinarla antes de tiempo, pero tampoco quería compartir su corona. Simplemente _él_ debía ser honrado con la gloria y la riqueza de la victoria. Nadie más. Necesitaba idear un plan para matarla, para lograr quitarsela de encima antes de que se volviese una carga demasiado pesada. Pero debería ser muy cuidadoso, ya que ella era muy astuta. Si llegara a descubrirlo, un cuchillo estaría clavado en su corazón antes de que pudiese notarlo.

Los días pasaban muy lentamente sin nadie a quien matar. Las noches ya no eran tan íncomodas como antes, porque al menos ahora sabía que no despertaría al día siguiente con un cuchillo clavado en su garganta. Sin embargo, se estaba convirtiendo en rutina. Despertarse, recorrer el área buscando algún tributo indefenso, cazar y dormir. Nada más, nada menos. Pero volvieron a sorprenderse al escuchar un nuevo enunciado, en donde felicitaban a los tributos restantes y los invitaban a un banquete especial en la Curnocopia. La excusa perfecta para otro baño de sangre, que seguramente los ciudadanos del Capitolio estaban desesperados por ver. Sonrió. Para él significaba la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de su mejor adversario, para deshacerse de Clove sin quedar implicado en ello. Pasaron poco tiempo discutiendo una estrategia. Ella iria a la Curnocopia y él se quedaría "vigilando" los alrededores. Claro que su plan podría fallar, ella podría salir viva y sin ningún rasguño del banquete, pero él haría lo posible para evitarlo.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol alumbraron la arena, partieron hacia la Curnocopia. El lugar se encontraba en absoluto silencio y quietud. Una mesa se encontraba en el medio con cuatro mochilas distintas. Antes de que pudiesen pestañear dos veces, la chica del Distriro 5 corrió, tomó su mochila y desaparecío entre los árboles. Allí estaba, su oportunidad perfecta para alejarse de la Curnocopia. Cuando empezó a tomar distancia, pudo ver como Distrito 12 partía corriendo desde unos arbustos hacia la mesa y como Clove se escondía sigilosamente, a la espera, lista para atacar. Él corrió en la direccion en la que la chica pelirroja había desaparecido. Deseaba alcanzarla y asesinarla, así de esa manera, podría acabar con todo eso pronto. Corrió y corrió pero no pudo hallar ningún rastro que le indicara hacia donde se había ido.

Y de repente lo escuchó. Un grito ensordecedor, un grito desesperado. _Ella_ estaba gritando su nombre con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían. Él sonrió. Comenzó a correr nuevamente, hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Sabía que estaba demasiado lejos. Sabía que no llegaría para salvarla. Pero debía fingir ante las cámaras que si le importaba, que pretendía rescatarla. Aceleró el paso cuando escuchó sonar el cañón. Cuando llegó, pudo ver al chico del Distrito 11 esconderse en los pastizales con dos mochilas en la mano (apostaba que la que llevaba de más, le pertenecía a él). Se quedó escondido entre los árboles. No quería ser sorprendido por ningún otro tributo que pudiese estar oculto.

Al voltear su cabeza hacia la Curnocopia, no pudo alegrarse más con lo que vió. Clove yacía en el suelo inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y la mirada pérdida en ningún lugar fijo. Clove estaba muerta. Tuvo que aguantarse una sonrisa que amenzaba con plasmarse en su cara y poner en su lugar una máscara de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Ni siquiera se molestó en acercarce al cadaver, simplemente tomó con más firmeza la lanza en su mano y partió en busca de Distrito 11. Solo quedaban cuatro tributos, de los cuales podría deshacerse fácilmente.

Ahora estaba seguro de que saldría victorioso de allí muy pronto. Eso era lo que él siempre había querido. No brindar honor y beneficios para su Distrito. No brindar orgullo a su familia. Él siempre había querido brindarse honor, riquezas y orgullo para si mismo. Así era como lo habían criado. Así era como lo habían entrenado. Así era como le habían enseñado a ser. Despiadado, brutal, sangriento y mortal. Así era Cato.


End file.
